1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a search utility that enables a user to search for and to access information from a variety of information resources.
2. Art Background
Information is available from a variety of information resources. For example, a user can acquire information from the World Wide Web. In addition, many broadcasts, such as those sent via satellite and cables, include information regarding the broadcast that enables the construction of an electronic program guide that can be displayed on the broadcast display device or other display device.
Multimedia capability available on today's computers enable a user to view data as well as graphical information including video, audio or broadcast programs on the user's desktop. Thus, the desktop can consist of and access a variety of information resources. To search these resources, the user often has to create and re-execute queries for each of the different types of resources available. This is quite cumbersome. It is therefore desirable to perform searches that can be carried across a variety of information platforms.